dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Undergrowth
Undergrowth is a villain who appeared in Season 3. Appearances Urban Jungle Undergrowth is a character who first appeared in "Urban Jungle". Angered that the people of Amity Park were destroying his children for urbanization, he attacked and used mind vines to turn everyone into his slaves. With Sam turned into his "daughter", he had her attack Danny. However, Danny managed to escape with his new ice power, despite a lack of practice with that ability. Sometime later, Danny returned, having finally mastered his ice power thanks to Frostbite. Using it, he managed to destroy Undergrowth's new plant world by defeating Undergrowth. Undergrowth was reduced to a shrub and destroyed by Tucker's lawn mower. Phantom Planet Undergrowth's next and final appearance was in "Phantom Planet". He first appeared earlier, when Danny battled him in an attempt to prove his superiority to the "Masters Blasters," only to fail and for them to capture Undergrowth. Undergrowth later appeared as one of the millions of ghosts who agree to help Danny save Earth from the asteroid called the "Disasteroid". He has also done a cameo in "Boxed Up Fury", in which the Box Ghost finds a reward for Undergrowth, claiming he's an overgrown ficus. Personality Undergrowth regards plants over all life. To him, they are his "children". He sees humans as fragile, temporary lives that won't last long; "Humans are merely a temporary weed in the garden of life... a weed that can be removed." He prefers using humans to do his dirty work. However does show some respect to humans who want to help nature, such as rebirthing Sam as his "daughter" If he has any weaknesses, the main one would be extreme cold (and assumably fire). Danny's freeze powers weakened Undergrowth completely. His roots & brain are also his main weak spot. Also, when destroyed he will revert into a weed-like state that might take a long time to return to normal. When last seen at the end of "Urban Jungle", he had managed to regenerate into a small, rudimentary form, only to be reduced to mulch by Tucker's lawnmower. Powers and abilities Undergrowth is easily one of the strongest ghosts, rivaled by Vortex, Dark Danny and a full powered Nocturne. Many of his powers are derived from his control over plants #'Chlorokinesis': As the ghost of plants, Undergrowth can completlily control all types of botanical life. He can also manipulate them and speed up their aging process, causing, for example, acorns to become fully grown trees in seconds, and a city to transform into a jungle in a few hours. These plants are shown to be directly linked to him, as when he was defeated, they died. His control is presumably on a global level. #'Creation of Plant life': Undergrowth is able to create and manipulate all types of different plants, to the point where he can create new types of plants, like giant venus flytraps and cactus men. #'Infusion of sentience': Able to make plants able to sense, see and move on their own, although he can still control them, if the need arises. #'Mind Control': Undergrowth can use mind vines to take control of humans, and also brainwash humans to join him, while remaing their personallity, only becoming his minon. #'Size Changing': He has shown that he is able to grow to enormous sizes in seconds. #'Intangibility': Basic ghost power. #'Regeneration': He is one of a small number of ghosts that can easily regenerate lost body parts and reform after being blown or shattered into pieces. #'Elongation': Undergrowth can stretch, bend, and twist as neccesary. #'Superhuman Strength': Undergrowth is capable of ripping solid concrete like paper, crushing trucks like tinfoil and bring down entire buildings with nothing but his might. #'Advanced Spectral Manipulation': Undergrowth is able to mapulate the vines wrapped around his body, and use them as extra limbs. #'Induced Sleep': Able to produce spores, that put others to sleep. #'Rudimentary Teleportation': He is able to sink into the Earth then regrow in a different place, thus giving him a sort of teleportation. #'Rudimentary Duplication': He could cause multiple versions of himself to grow, providing him with duplicates, only they all shared one mind. #'Thorns': as well as having them on his vines and body, he could discarge them, and use them as weapons. #'Lending power': He was able to lend a portion of his powers to others, namely Sam. Quotes *"I am everye where" *"Flesh webbers, you have cause pain to my children once to much" *"How you too shall wield pain, the pain of UNDERGROWTH!!!" *"You can´t destroy a being whose able to regenerate itself!" *"The growth is far stronger than any meat creature, no matter how powerful they think they are" *"Man kind is merely a temporary weed'' in the garden of life... a weed that can be removed" *"Observe your once crowd, progressive Metropolis" *"Why should i burn miself with the destruction of your city when i can have its own citizens do it for me?" *"And the concrete jungles, shall become '''REAL' jungles" *"I can show her the roots, or vinds, so to speak" Relationships Allies Sam Despite his hatred of humans, Undergrowth did sense that Sam was helping nature, as such he rebirthed her through unknown means, and remolded her mind, to think him as a father, while he did not remember anything after her liberation, she still might have some powers left from Undergrowth's influence, though this is uncomfirmed. During her rebirth she is noticibly different: having a deeper voice, eyes glowing green, and having control over plants. Children Undergrowth has thousands of children that are plants, it is unknown if he was an actual plant when alive or if he was a spirit of Earth like the Frightknight is of Halloween. He seems to have complete control of their minds and abilities. Enemies Danny Phantom/Fenton Undergrowth sees Danny as a threat for his goals of world doination, as such he wants to feed him to his children. Frostbite Though they never met, in the online game: Urban Jungle the two fight, Undergrowth's prowess if said to match the ghost king's, and he was strong enough to reach ears of frostbite's people who hear little from the outside world as it is not easy to access. Frostbite is, indirectly, responsible for defeating Undergrowth, sense he trained Danny in the use of his ice powers, and may have a chance aganist Undergrowth himself seeing as he can also control ice to a better extent than Danny can. Trivia * Sam was speculated to use some of Undergrowth's powers in the future, but this never happened. * It is unknown if Sam and Undergrowth still have a connection. * Undergrowth's origins have been questioned many times, some speculate that he is a primal spirit, like the halloween knight, other that he is a ghost plant that was emmense powers for having them for so long, some believe that he may have been a gardner who adores his plants or that he use to be a military soldier (due to his appearance) who had a thing for nature and hated the destruction war caused. * How Undergrowth got to Amity park is questioned, as he just appeared from the Earth. * Undergrowth is the only ghost to control someone's mind without overshadowing/possessing them in the entire series of Danny Phantom, indacating that he either overshadowed Sam by having a child do it, he can seperate his ghost-form and posses people that way, or the most popular of these is that he can "Reprogram" the mind, with use of vines, such as with the mind-vine, or he used the mind-vine to control Sam from a distance. * He calls himself the father of his children, where this comes from is a large mystery, which is mainly speculated amongst fans. * Undergrowth is one of the few evil ghosts that have never been seen being caught in the Fenton Thermos. * Undergrowth is the first ghost Danny is able to defeat the first time without the help of anyone else during the process. Category: Villains Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Danny Phantom video games Category:Danny Phantom video games